2020 U.S. Presidential Election
The 59th Quadrennial Election was held on November 7, 2016. The incumbent president, Donald Trump was re-elected to the presidency with 280 electoral votes. Democratic challenger Elizabeth Warren captured 258 electoral votes and lost the popular vote by 0.6%. Early Campaign (April 2019-Iowa) Elizabeth Warren officially declared her candidacy following a public announcement on April 6, 2019 at the Boston Public Library in Boston, Massachusetts. She was seen consistently throughout the primary season as the clear front-runner. Other Democratic candidates (listed in order of time of announcement) included; Colorado Governor John Hickenlooper, Former Maryland Governor Martin O'Malley, Former HUD Secretary Julian Castro, Former Virginia Governor Terry McAuliffe, New Jersey Senator Cory Booker and New York Governor Andrew Cuomo. Iowa Caucuses (48 Delegates at Stake) Elizabeth Warren won the February 3rd Iowa Caucus quite comfortably with nearly half of the total vote. Terry McAuliffe and Julian Castro both suspended their campaigns following the Iowa Caucuses. Presumptive Nominee (March 2020) Elizabeth Warren became the presumptive nominee on March 23, 2019 following her win in the Indiana Primary, winning nearly 70% of the vote. Following her clinching of delegates, both Martin O'Malley and Cory Booker formally endorsed Warren for the Democratic nomination. Over the next several months, Warren and Trump engaged in numerous Twitter debates. Running Mate Search In January 2019, President Trump announced that he intended to keep Vice President Pence as his running mate for his re-election bid. The move won praise from the Tea Party fraction of the party. In an Iowa campaign rally, Warren labeled Pence as "the most anti-LGBT, anti-women's rights Vice President in the history of our nation." Pence rebuked these accusations. By May 2020, Warren narrowed her list of prospective running mates to "four or five." Those on the list included Minnesota Senator Al Franken, Chicago Mayor Rahm Emmanuel, Virginia Senator Mark Warner, Julian Castro and Cory Booker. On June 28, 2020, Warren announced her choice via Twitter. "I could not be more proud to announce that i have chosen a fighter, reformer and patriot to join me on this amazing trip to Pennsylvania Avenue. Cory Booker will be an excellent Vice President and will serve this country with the honor and dignity it deserves." President Trump knocked the selection saying, "Cory Booker is a weak Senator who hasn't been able to pass any real legislation in nearly seven years. Someone we definitely DO NOT need working in the White House!" Democratic National Convention The 2020 DNC was held Madison Square Garden in New York, New York from July 20 - 23. Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders delivered the keynote address on the third night. In his speech, he reiterated his belief in the need for a "political revolution" and that "Elizabeth Warren and Cory Booker understand that someone working forty hours a week should not be living in poverty." Warren/Booker received 2,492 delegates (84.3%) with the others being split between Booker and Martin O'Malley Republican National Convention The 2020 RNC was held the T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada, from July 27 - 30. Nevada Governor Brian Sandoval gave the keynote address. President Trump won 97.8% of the delegates with the rest abstaining, refusing to vote. General Election Polling (Real Clear Politics Average) First Presidential Debate The first of three presidential debates was held on September 24, 2020 at the Denver Center for the Preforming Arts in Denver, Colorado. The debate moderator was Chris Wallace of Fox News. Topics in the debate included Social Security reform, taxes, LGBTQ equality and gun rights. Warren lashed out at President Trump Category:US Elections 2020